piffandomcom-20200223-history
STICHTING IDEELE RACLAME - Vuurwerk (Foundation Ideal Advertising - Fireworks)
BOY BAND(1997) DESCRIPTION: We are introduced by three young boys singing a song in Dutch that unfortunately I can not translate. It would be a bit difficult to describe this part of the PSA, but in short, it's a music video of three singers exploring a city (I do not know if it's Amsterdam) that lasts for much of the PIF. Note that everyone is wearing a shirt underneath the jacket that is spelled "RUN-D". The clip is shown normally until it is revealed that it is being viewed on a television. This part has a bad edit and bad cut. A man turns off the TV and it is revealed that he is some manager responsible for some record company (characteristic of the vinyl record of the background of the scene) and that is talking with the same singers of the clip. In this part he speaks something in Dutch for the singers that I can not translate. He delivers a contract for the singers and a pen. The three would sign, but it is revealed that two of them are missing fingers and one of them is without the hand. They can not sign the contract and then it is pulled back. After this somewhat sarcastic scene, a black screen along with the famous phrase of the PSAs of SIRE: JE BENT EEN RUND ' '''ALS JE MET ' '''VUURWERK STUNT (You're an ass if you mess with fireworks) appears with the SIRE logo. MUSIC/SOUND: A song sung by the boy band and the businessman's dialogue. When the TV is turned off the music together as the clip to. The song only replays after the contract is removed from the table. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be viewed on YouTube on few channels. Scare Factor: None to Medium. The PSA deals with the fact that the singers lost their fingers in a sarcastic and humorous way, leaving the PSA less scary. COUNTDOWN (1996) NICKNAMES: "Vuurwerk 1" "Hands of Fear" "You put your left hand in..." DESCRIPTION: A pair of hands appear from the bottom of the screen against a dark red background, as a man in the background shouts -"Ten seconds!" The set of hands appear from the bottom of the screen again, this time missing a finger on the left hand "Nine!" The set of hands appear from the bottom of the screen again, this time missing two fingers on the right hand. A crowd begins to join in with the man counting down in the background. "Eight!" The hand continues to lose fingers on each hand randomly with every number. Each time looking more and more deformed "Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" At this point, only one hand has a finger left. A light flashes onscreen for a split second "Happy new year!" Both arms are seen with their entire hands blown off. They disappear off the bottom of the screen and text appears that reads JE BENT ' '''EEN RUND ' 'ALS DE ' 'MET ' 'VUURWERK ' '''STUNT (You're an ass if you mess with fireworks) MUSIC: As the crowd counts down, a rattling drum can be heard. Fanfare can be heard at the end of the PSA SOUND FX: We can hear cheering at the end of the PSA AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare, Bordering Off the scale. The way the hand loses fingers every second, the way the cheery background effects are played against it, even the lighting and background itself all make this PSA look like some kind of sickening snuff film. Ugh, I hate it... SIGN LANGUAGE (1996) THE VIDEO ON THE RIGHT IS TRANSLATED NICKNAMES: "Vuurwerk 2" DESCRIPTION: We see two hands onscreen, (with all of their fingers) talking to us through sign language (Some letters have been intentionally left out) 4% van alle (4% of all) vurrwerkslachtoffters (firework victims) loopt (suffer from) gehoorbeeschadigingen op, (loss of hearing) ongeever 58% (approximately 58%) The hands fly off screen and come back on again, this time missing nearly all of it's fingers loopt ernstige (receive serious) ver wondi en (injuri s) a n de handle op (to the han s) en ij 2% (and i 2%) i dit (of the cas s) een co binati (a co binatio ) va beid ( f both) us nog é n kee (so j st in case) voor all (th mes age) duide ijlhei... (wasn' clea :) The hands fade away and text appears that reads JE BENT ' '''EEN RUND ' 'ALS DE ' 'MET ' 'VUURWERK ' '''STUNT (You're an ass if you mess with fireworks) (The English version reads "ONLY JERKS MESS WITH FIREWORKS") MUSIC/SOUND FX: Almost none, apart from a very faint ringing noise (presumably a simulation of hearing loss). AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare, Bordering Off the scale. When the hands fly off the screen and back on, only for it to be missing most of it's fingers may be very jarring to some. The lack of any sounds doesn't help either OPERATING TABLE (1993) Warning: Videos of these PSAs will not be uploaded due to their graphic imagery NICKNAMES: "Vuurwerk 1" DESCRIPTION: We see a CGI animated surgical light shine on the camera, the camera fades to white and we see a (presumably) real person being treated by some surgeons for burns to the eyes through a grainy camera. His eyes covered up and his face covered in blood. A surgeon wipes the blood off his face. It then cut to the room with the surgical light again, showing us a closeup of a doctor putting on some surgical gloves. It then shows us another grainy recording, this time a man getting upset in a hospital. It then cuts back to operating table, where the mysterious surgeon pulls out a scalpel. It shows us another grainy camera shot of a man with some nasty burns to his hand. The surgeon then places some tweezers and some scissors on a tray, While we see a nasty shot of someone's burned and mutilated hand. The man who has the burned hand screams in pain. The camera cuts back to the operating table for the last time, as we see the camera zoom out of the tray that the surgeon placed the medical equipment on before. A narrator then speaks to the audience in dutch -''"New Year's Eve. We are ready, you too?"'' The SIRE fireworks safety slogan Je bent een rund als de met vuurwerk stunt (You're an ass if you mess with fireworks) appears at the bottom of the screen alongside the company logo VARIANT: There is a 10 second version which only shows the ending MUSIC: eerie music can be heard throughout until the end SOUND FX: * A stock machine sound effect can be heard when the surgical light turns on. * as the doctor puts on his gloves, a screeching (?) noise can be heard * as the doctor pulls out the scalpel, we can hear a *shiiiiing* noise * and finally, a beeping noise as the camera zooms out of the operating table * (No noises are heard from the shots of the patients through the grainy camera) AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare, bordering Off the Scale. The shots of the suffering patients are horrific enough to put anyone off watching this PSA again. SHADOW PUPPETS (1994) NICKNAMES: "Vuurwerk 3" "Master of puppets" DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a shadow of a hand forming a shadow puppet, a dog (Hand / Hond / Hound). Text onscreen in dutch describes what animal the hand made. The scene then transition to another pair of hands making another shadow puppet onscreen, this time a Dove Pigeon (Duif). The same happens again with a swan (Zwaan), a rabbit (Konijn), a camel (Kameel) and an elephant (Olifant). But as the last set of hands appear onscreen we see one of the hands is covering up the other, and when the hand is lifted off the other hand, its revealed that the other hand... isn't there (Implied to be blown off by a firework) text onscreen appears that reads "Rund" Which when translated reads "Moron" (It can also translate to Bovine or ass) The screen then fades to a red background that reads JE BENT ' '''EEN RUND ' 'ALS DE ' 'MET ' 'VUURWERK ' '''STUNT (You're an ass if you mess with fireworks) The SIRE logo can be found in the bottom right corner MUSIC: Circus-sounding music can be heard until the final shot of the "Rund" shadow puppet. As the rabbit puppet is shown, a violin starts playing over the music and as the "Rund" puppet is shown, the violin slowly stops playing SOUNDS: N/A AVAILABILITY: Uncommon, seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Medium to High. It's mostly tame throughout, but the ending could really shock audiences EXPLOSION (1994) NICKNAMES: "Vuurwerk 2" DESCRIPTION: We see some shots of a man's eye against a blue background as he tells the audience something in dutch. Later we see his hands against a red background and his face in a blue light. We then see a shadowy figure in the red background as the camera shows us the man's eye again. We then see something shrivel up onscreen and the camera flashes to a shot of the man's arm, which, doesn't have a hand. After some shots of the arm, the camera zooms out of the man as the SIRE firework safety slogan comes onscreen Je bent een rund als de met vuurwerk stunt (You're an ass if you mess with fireworks) It's logo can be seen next to it TRANSCRIPT: "Yes, you can't hide the pain. It's as if they were stabbing an awl. I put a bomb (Firework) together with a few friends. A few strikers, a plastic baggy and a few more strikers as ignition, and when i wanted to ignite it, it blew up immediately. The blood squirted out, my thumb was lying next to it. All those years before it went well" FX: Live action, with some other colour effects within it too VARIENT: There is also a 10 second version without dialogue, that skips right to the end MUSIC: eerie, reverse-sounding music can be heard in the background, until the man's arm is shown, where it becomes more screechy and high pitched SOUNDS: We can sometimes briefly hear a blowtorch. In some other parts of the PSA, we can hear a stock raptor sound effect and a stock screaming sound effect CHEESE FACTOR: A few stock sound effects can be heard SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. The reveal at the end is enough to shock anyone, but the stock sound effects may distract some people from the PSA. RELIGHTING FIREWORKS Since I don't speak dutch, I won't be able to write a transcript of the what the characters are saying and there will be a large part of the PSA that won't be written down. So, I apologise for that DESCRIPTION: We see a hand, holding two yellow fireworks with female human faces, as he places his hand on the snow. The fireworks start screaming (But in like a posh-woman kind of way) The one on the left stops as the one on the right continues. The left firework talks to the right firework (possibly telling her to stop) but after a few seconds, she stops and talks to left firework. They proceed to have a conversation (possibly about other fireworks involved in accidents, I'm only guessing though) It then cuts to two fireworks in the snow (still talking) as the left firework's fuse is lighted. She then explodes. The right firework says something to the camera before laughing. Text appears onscreen that reads kijk uit met vuurwerk verknal je toekomst niet! (watch out with fireworks don't mess up your future!) MUSIC: Festive-sounding music can be heard in the background SOUNDS: We can hear other fireworks exploding, the fuse being burned and the man screaming as the firework explodes. CHEESE FACTOR: I have literally no idea what's happening... AVAILABILITY: Rare, Seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: None to Low. The explosion may scare some younger viewers, but that's just about it. This PSA is thankfully tame ANTI-FIREWORKS Just like the last PSA, I won't be able to give too much of a description because of this PSA's reliance on dutch dialogue. Again, I apologise DESCRIPTION: Camera pans round a box of fireworks. The camera then fades to a shot of one of the fireworks rising from the box. He then starts talking to the audience about fireworks (Again, I can't speak Dutch, so there is a large portion of this PSA I can't translate) After talking to the audience for a minute and 20 seconds (or so), he smiles and goes back into his box. text appears above him that reads kijk uit met vuurwerk verknal je toekomst niet! (watch out with fireworks don't mess up your future!) MUSIC: Same as above SOUNDS: We can hear fireworks exploding outside the room AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on YouTube SCARE FACTOR: None to Minimal. The face of the firework might scare younger kids at worst Category:Firework Safety PIFs Category:Off the scale Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:Netherlands Category:PIFs